When the Devil is born
by White Little Devil
Summary: AU. The Enchanted Forest is a peaceful world in which all live in harmony regardless of their origin or race. However, over time, human greed will prevail over common sense and begins to destroy what has been built over the years. And the worst persecution will begin when the child of Maleficent and Rumplestiltskin is born.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what it is like to live in a world of the fairy tales? In the world where magic is something normal and you can meet many diverse groups of inhabitants. Have you ever wanted to visit the place in which humans and other magical creatures live side by side? If the answers are yes, then you should visit the Enchanted Forest.

The Enchanted Forest, also known as Misthaven, the biggest realm in the whole Fairy Tale Land is such a place. Here, in the Enchanted Forest, people live next to dwarfs and fairies and what is more important and interesting, the wolves run around and no one cares. But then again, why should they? The wolves make no harm to anyone so everything is perfectly fine. To tell the truth, the wolves are amazing friends. Well, friends with benefits, that is, because some of them agreed to protect villages in exchange for food. But since both sides are happy and do not complain, then the arrangement is valid.

Besides, it is really educating, because you can learn about culture of others, without having to leave your family land.

Yes. It is a big chance and opportunity to learn something new, but the truth is that not many people (and sometimes other creatures) want it. However there was one person who was interested in the diversity of races.

Rumplestiltskin, because it was the name of this person, was a young twenty-five-year-old man. He was nobody special. He was not stronger than other men, he was not descended from a noble family, nor was he too handsome. Well, the truth is that he was not handsome at all, or at least the women said that.

He was just an ordinary man.

Or so he told himself throughout his life, because in reality he was destined for great deeds. However, it was not yet his time and his place. But it is all going to change over the years, because it always has to be dark in order to bring the light. And he will have a big role in the creation of this light.

But right now Rumplestiltskin was just a man. He was just a simple weaver, who lived with his younger sister, Cruella, in a small wooden house in a small village in the Enchanted Forest. To tell the truth, being a weaver was not something praiseworthy for a man (he lost count of how many times he was called a sissy because of that), but as a man he had to maintain his family for something. Well, that is his sister and himself, as they had only themselves.

Cruella was helping him, of course, but they agreed that he will earn money and she will take care of the house. He did not want his sister to work, because he was the man, and she deserved better. He wanted her to have the best life and finally to get out of this hole. But unfortunately, they both probably stuck here forever.

"Are you going to the market today?" The young blonde-haired woman asked quietly as she entered to the room and looked at her brother, who spun on a spinning wheel. He slowly nodded, when he heard her words. "Do you mind if I go with you?"

Rumplestiltskin stopped the wheel and looked at his sister as if he saw her for the very first time.

"You want to go with me?" He asked incredulously. Now it was her turn to nod. "It must be a dream. It must be. I can't believe you really want to go."

"Ha-ha. So funny, darling." Cruella just rolled her eyes. "But yes. I want to go with you."

The man smirked and returned to his work.

"It would be my pleasure, dear," he said and looked at her again. "Though I thought that a same time ago you swore to heavens that your foot will never return to the market again."

"Just because all boys are fools!" She snorted, when he raised an eyebrow. "You're not a man, Rumple. You're my brother."

"Well, thank you, dear. I will remember about that, when you'll need my help."

"You're such a drama queen."

"Someone has to be." He chuckled, because she hit him. "Ah, there is your infamous aggressive side!"

"I have no idea what are you talking about," she shrugged and sat down on the chair. "I'm very patient and gentle person."

"Tell it to Venceslas." Rumplestiltskin smirked once again. "His nose is still broken."

"He stared at my boobs!" Cruella crossed her arms. "I should hit him harder. Besides he should lose something more than a few teeth! No one can look at my boobs without my permission!"

A few moments later a loud laughter reverberated around the house like an echo. But it was not his fault that this whole situation was funny to him. Especially that he knew very well what Venceslas should lose in her opinion. And this poor man (though he does not like him much) could not survive it.

"That's my baby sister!" He said proudly, unable to stop laughing. "Always knows how to cope on need."

"What can I say... I had the best bag for the exercise in the world." Cruella winked and her brother laughed even more. When they were children, they loved to argue with each other and it almost always ended badly. Mostly for him.

"Yes, dear, you had. My bones still hurt!" He finished his work and put a ready fabric on the table. "But since now you're the real nightmare for boys, then I can't complain. I did a good job."

"You're such a jerk."

"Love you, too, sis."

"But I hate you!" She said and he made a sad face as if she hurt him badly. "And don't be sad, Rumple. Because then you look like a wet chicken."

"Seriously, Cruella?" He raised his eyebrow. "A wet chicken? Couldn't you come up with something else?"

"Don't look at me like that!" She shrugged. "I had to improvise."

"Of course you had to. After all you always improvise."

"What can I say... Story of my life." They looked at each other and then chuckled. Cruella grabbed his arm and he kissed her head. "But now come. Dinner is ready."

* * *

The market was crowded as ever, but Rumple already had such an experience in pushing his way through the crowd that a few moments later they spread out things on their usual place. Less than five minutes later they were ready.

"I think we just beat the record," said Cruella as she sat down on the chair.

"Indeed." The man took the last thing from the bag and then put it on the table.

It was his favourite masterpiece on which he spent a lot of time. It was a big, black blanket. In the centre of it was a big silver dragon with purple wings, emerald eyes and horns on the head. To tell the truth, Rumplestiltskin had no idea why he created something like that, but one night he had a dream where he saw this dragon. So he woke up as soon as possible and began to work.

"Mark my words, brother," the blonde-haired young woman started with a mysterious smile on her face, "this blanket will bring you a happiness. I feel it."

"You think so?"

"Yes. My third eye told me that." Cruella smirked, while he chuckled, but a moment later her smile faded and she groaned. "Oh no..."

"What? What it is?" Rumple frowned, because he had no idea what was going on. "Did your third eye tell you that it was wrong?"

"No... Venceslas! He's coming to us!"

The man turned his head and then he saw him. A tall, red-haired man in his early twenties slowly walked toward their place. His nose was broken, as Rumple mentioned before, but a big smile was visible on his face.

"Hello, Rumplestiltskin," their guest said as he stopped next to their stall. Rumple just nodded, and he looked at his sister and smiled even more. "Good afternoon, Cruella."

"Welcome, Venceslas," she muttered and forced herself to smile. She really wanted to be anywhere but in his presence. "What we can do for you?"

"Oh, nothing, really. I just missed you and when I saw that you're with your brother I just needed to say hi," he said, still smiling and then gave her a rose he held behind his back. "And well, I also wanted to give it to you."

"Um... That's really nice, thank you, Venceslas," she said awkwardly, but he did not care about that. "So... um, something else?"

"Yes." He smiled even more and the siblings exchanged looks, wondering how it is possible that the man could smile like that. Especially with a broken nose. It must be painful. "I wanted to invite you for a drink."

"Um... It's very nice, Venceslas, but I have to refuse," she said, unable to look into his eyes. She wanted to disappear since his eyes were still on her. She felt like a piece of meat.

"Why not?" He frowned and looked at Rumple with disgust. "It's not as though you have to sit here and watch over him. He can handle himself for a few moments. Unless he is such a loser and without your help he can't sell anything."

Rumple opened his mouth to say something, but before he had a chance, Cruella took matters into her own hands. She knew how to take care of herself. She did not need his help. He was happy because of that, but yet he felt like nothing then.

"Leave my brother alone," she barked and clenched her fists. That made him smirk.

"Well, well. What kind of man are you, Rumple-Bumple, that the girl must protect you?" The red-haired man sneered and patted him on the cheek, but he knew better and ignored him, especially when he called him Rumple-Bumple. He always called him that, when he makes fun of him. "You're just like your father. You were born as a coward, Rumple-Bumple, and you will die as a coward. And you'll be a weaver for the rest of your life. Because it's the only thing you can do." And then he pushed him with all his strength.

Rumplestiltskin lost his balance and a moment later he found himself on the ground. Cruella cried and wanted to help him, but before she had a chance, Venceslas grabbed her arms, so this time she could not hit him.

"Why don't we go to some secluded place, hm?" He asked with a smirk, clenching his hands on her wrists. She tried to pull away, but he was too strong. "Oh, my dear Cruella, don't play such inaccessible lady. I know that you want it."

"Let me go!" She cried, still trying to run away. "Venceslas, it's not funny!"

"I think it is."

In the meantime all the people gathered at the market looked at them from their places, but did nothing. They were too afraid of him – or rather of his father since he was the duke – and prefered to stay hidden. No one suffered when Cruella broke his nose only because he was interested in her.

Because the truth is that Rumplestiltskin was not a handsome man, but his sister was the most beautiful young woman in the whole village. All single (and not only them) men were stunned by her beauty and wanted her to be their wife. But she was not interested. And not only because she thought that all boys and men (except for Rumple, but then again he was not man, he was her brother) were idiots, but because she was interested in women. But of course no one, but Rumple, knew about it, because loving someone of the same gender was a big scandal and shame for all family.

"Come, let's have some fun!"

"No!" And before she had a time to think about it, she spit in his face.

His face turned red and a moment later he slapped her across her face. Cruella lost her balance and landed on the ground next to her brother, who was too afraid to do anything. Venceslas was right. He was a coward.

"You shouldn't have done that," he hissed and leaned toward her. Then he began to unbutton her dress. "You shoud come with me when I asked nicely. You'll be mine if you want it or not!"

Cruella was terrified. She knew what he wanted to do and she could do nothing about it. He was too strong and there was no one to help her. People were to afraid of his father. She could not resist and started to cry. She did not want to be weak in his presence, but she could not control her emotions right now.

He wanted to rape her. He wanted to rape her in front of everyone. And once he did it, she would be bonded to him. Forever.

Because once she lost her virtue then there would be no way to take it back. And no one wants to marry a dishonored woman (not that she wants to marry any of them, but still) so she would be forced to marry him. She would rather be dead than to marry him.

"No need to cry." He said as he wiped her tears away. "I promise you, you will enjoy this."

"Please, don't do it," she bagged him. "Please, Venceslas, don't do it."

"I like when you beg," he kissed her, though she tried to turn her head and a moment later he returned to unfastening her blouse. "I like when..."

But before he had a chance to finish his sentence, he flew a few meters and fell on the ground.

Cruella opened her eyes widely, when she realized what happened.

A furious Rumple grabbed lying young man and then hit him hard so he fell once again. Then he hit him again, again, again and again and it seemed like he would not stop. Cruella fixed her dress and got up quickly and then ran to her brother. She had never seen him like this. He always was so calm and she was not sure that he was strong enough to hit someone, but right now he was not himself.

"Rumple. Rumple! Rumple, stop it, you will kill him!" The truth is she wanted Venceslas to suffer, but she did not want her brother to be a murderer. Especially that there was a lot of blood. "Rumple, please, don't do it!"

She grabbed his arm, when he wanted to hit him again, and made him stop.

"Don't you ever dare to look at my sister again, or else you'll regret it," he hissed as he got up. Then he protectively embraced his little sister. "Come, let's go home."

"You will pay for this, Rumplestiltskin!" The red-haired man yelled from the ground. "Do you hear me, weaver? You will pay for it!"

"I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore. You wanted to hurt my sister and I promise you, if you ever think about hurting her again, you will wish you have never been born."

And then they left the market, ignoring people who stared at him as if they saw him for the very first time and went home, leaving their things behind. They had no idea that in the crowd was one person who was looking at them with a mysterious smirk. The same person went to their stall and took a black blanket with a dragon and then disappeared, unseen by anyone. Just in time because Venceslas finally got up from the ground and began to destroy Rumple's work.

* * *

 **TBC**

 _As always a big thank you to **RowArk**._

 _Until next time,_

 _White Little Devil_


	2. Chapter 2

While brother and sister were on the market (just before the disgraceful behavior of Venceslas), on the other side of the Enchanted Forest, in the Forbidden Fortress on the top of the Forbidden Mountain, a young blonde girl finished her morning toilet and returned to her bedchamber.

The girl, dressed in a long purple robe, was the owner of the most beautiful blue eyes in the whole world (or at least it was what people who met her said. But well, they were right) in which was possible to see a dancing flames.

Besides really gorgeous eyes, she had long, reaching belt blond hair, which has just been combing through the flying hairbrush, which, of course, was bewitched.

The girl closed her eyes and started dancing around the room, humming quietly. She was in a fantastic mood and she did not want to keep emotions in herself. Being happy was not a crime after all. And even if... well, it is not like she cared about it.

The hairbrush was still brushing her hair.

Some time later she waved her hand and the hairbrush flew to the bathroom on its normal place. She went to the mirror and began to weave braid, what was actually a bit strange, since her eyes were still closed, but it was pretty normal to her. Besides she was still humming.

Less than five minutes later the girl was ready.

She laughed, for no reason, when she looked into the mirror and then she began dancing again. She was in really fantastic mood and it was stronger than her. Unfortunately her joy did not last long since a few moments later to the room, without knocking, entered a black-haired man, being in his late forties.

"Maleficent!"

Surprised girl jumped when she heard his angry voice and turned in his direction. She winced when she realized how angry he was.

"Something happened, father?"

She knew that it was not a wise question, since obviously something did happen, but she had to ask anyway. After all she had no idea what was going on.

"Where have you been all night?" The man asked as he crossed his arms. "And don't you dare lie to me. Did you were among them?"

The girl winced slightly, but quickly shook her head. She knew very well what her father meant by 'them'. Representatives of the human race, who he hated with a burning passion. Not that she had the same opinion about them, but it was not important now.

"Of course not, father." She said quietly. She knew what he wanted to hear so she will give it to him. "I know you don't approve it, so I wouldn't dare to go to meet them. I was flying all night. You may ask Gauthier. He was with me all this time."

Well, it was not the truth, but it was not a lie either. She, indeed, spent most of the night with Gauthier, but they separated before the sunrise. He wanted to fly a little bit longer and she wanted to visit one very important place to her. However she knew that the boy will not sell her out since he was in love with her. Unfortunately she saw him only as a friend. Well, best friend.

The man raised his eyebrow and was looking at her for a few more moments, but because he could not see anything suspected, he nodded sharply.

"You may be sure I'll ask him as soon as I see him." He said as he walked to her and then grabbed her chin. Quite painful, because she hissed. "And I warn you now, young lady – if you lied to me, you will regret it."

The girl was able only to nod, because his hand was still crushing her chin.

"Good." The man let her free and turned toward the door. "And now hurry up. The dinner will be served soon."

Maleficent sighed heavily and began to rub her hurt chin. She loved her father. She really did but... but sometimes she wished he was different. She missed his hugs and goodnight kisses (although now she is quite too old for that) which now was replaced by a harsh treatment. All because her mother was not here anymore (and heavens. She wished she was still alive) and he blamed people for that. Because only human weapon is able to kill the dragon.

* * *

Have you ever found yourself in the wrong place and time? Have you ever had the feeling that your entire world came crushing down in an instant, although you made a good decision? If the answers are yes, then you know very well how Cruella and Rumplestiltskin felt right now.

"Take only most needed things." The man said as they entered to their home. "We have to leave the village as soon as possible. I'm sure this idiot will be here soon."

And Rumplestiltskin knew that he was right. He knew that Venceslas will not leave them alone if they stay here any longer. Well, to tell the truth he most likely would spend the rest of his life in jail (he would not kill him. He was sure about that one) and Cruella would be forced to marry this idiot. And he never, ever, will allow it. Only Cruella herself can decide who she wants to marry. No one else. Not even him, although he knew she will never get married since she cannot marry the woman in this land.

The man sighed heavily and rubbed his nose as he entered to his room (in the meantime he heard that his sister closed the door to her own). It was not fair. Cruella deserved to have everything. But because of some stupid people and their law she was limited. And he hated this. Because he could not do anything about it.

Rumplesiltskin sighed again as he pulled out a bag from under the bed and then put some clothes into it. Then he packed his parchments (and they were very important to him, since he wrote about everything he learned about other races) and looked around. He wanted to be sure that he was alone, even if he knew that indeed he was. However, it does not hurt to make sure.

When he was a hundred percent sure that he was alone, he knelt down and pulled a plank from the floor. Then he reached for the mysterious bundle that was in the glove compartment and gently unwrapped it. This precious treasure was a silver dagger with engraved word on the blade.

No one, not even Cruella (and she knows everything about him) was aware that he was the owner of this mysterious and yet powerful dagger and Rumplestiltskin knew that if someone discovers that he is in possession of this dagger, many humans and other creatures may suffer. He already met many people and was aware of how many people are engulfed by greed and hatred. Especially people like Venceslas. Current and future rulers.

No.

He will not let them know that it now belongs to him. Never.

He heard his sister's soft footsteeps, so quickly wrapped cloth around the dagger and hid it into his pocket. Then he got up, took his bag and left the room.

"I'm ready." Cruella said as soon as he entered the kitchen.

"Good." He nodded as he took her luggage. "Now let's get out of here as soon as possible."

Now it was her turn to nod her head and less than a minute later they were on their way to... well, they were not sure where they were going. They only knew that they had to run away from this village. Nothing more.

* * *

As soon as the dinner ended, Maleficent returned to her bedchamber. She did not like to spend her free time with the rest of her clan if she does not have to. She prefered to be alone.

She sighed as she closed the door behind her and suddenly froze. On her bed lay not so big box. The girl frowned, because it was not here when she left her room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked although she knew that no one will answer. After all she was here alone (and everyone – maybe except for her father, who thought that because he was the man of the house he could do what he wanted – knew better and no one would dare to be here without her permission).

She sighed heavily and then slowly walked toward the bed, suspiciously looking at the package. She had no idea who could give it to her, because everyone were at the dinner, but she could not feel any dark (or even light) magic, so she decided to see what is inside.

The girl carefully unwrapped her mysterious gift and less than minute later she almost fell on the floor when she saw what it was.

Her gift was a big black blanket. In the centre of it was a big silver dragon with purple wings, emerald eyes and horns on the head.

She was on the blanket.

Or at least the dragon version of her.

Maleficent took a deep breath and looked around to make sure that she was alone. Then she grabbed the blanket and hugged it tightly as she sat down on the floor. She still had no idea how this blanket found itself here, but she did not care anymore. She just began to cry as the weight of memories came back to her.

 _"Do you want to have another race?"_

 _She turned her head and looked at her black-haired friend, who was looking at the moon. He always was looking at the moon during their expeditions and sometimes she wondered how it is possible, that he is a dragon and not the werewolf._

 _"I'd love to kick your ass once again, but I have to visit one more place, before we return home." She said and smiled cheekily as he looked at her indignant. "It's not my fault, my dear Gauthier, that I'm faster than you."_

 _"You won only because I ran into a flock of birds!" He crossed his arms. "Only because."_

 _"Well, I'm faster and more agile." She stuck her tongue on him. "But now I really have to go. Will you meet me here in an hour?"_

 _"And if I say no then what?" Gauthier muttered under his breath and she could not hear him, because thundered nearby. The young man took a few deep breaths and then forced himself to smile. "Of course, Maleficent. Although I really would like to know where you're going when we're not together. You know that if your father finds out that you're not with me, he will kill me."_

 _The girl closed her eyes. She knew that she may ask for too much – she really did not want her friend to suffer if her father finds out what she is doing when he thinks she is flying – but she really could not tell him about her secret. Because it was too dangerous._

 _"Gauthier... you know that I can't tell you." She started quietly and slowly opened her eyes to look at him. "I'm sorry."_

 _She saw how his mouth tightens and it almost broke her heart. She always felt guilty when she was leaving him here, but it was stronger than her. And she hoped that he will understand it... one day._

 _"Have fun." He finally said and smiled. But she knew that his smile was fake. She knew him too well. "I'll be waiting here for you."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _The girl smiled slightly as she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. Then she threw herself into the abyss, as they were on the top of the mountain. A few moments later a beautiful silver dragon was gliding over the forest._

 _Maleficent was really fast so less than ten minutes later she was where she wanted to be._

 _In the middle of the forest, two miles from the nearest village, was a wooden house. A house she visited every time she was outside her prison. Pardon. Every time she was outside her home._

 _In this house he lived with his younger (and very beautiful, she added in her mind) sister._

 _This house belonged to Cruella and Rumplestiltskin._

 _The girl – she was always in her dragon form when she was here in the night, because besides the siblings no one else lived or come here – flew to Rumple's window and then with a soft smile looked at the sleeping man._

 _Was it creepy?_

 _Hell, most likely it was, but it was stronger than her. And well, he looked really cute when he was asleep._

 _But then, that night, something happened and he woke up._

 _He, of course saw her (it was not possible to not to see a big dragon, which was looking in your direction), but she was able to hide, before he reached the window._

 _When she visited him the next time, he was working on this blanket with her dragon form on it. She knew that for him it was like a dream, but for her... well. And who does not want to have such a beautiful blanket in your possession?_

Maleficent hid her head in her knees, and hugged the blanket even more, unable to stop crying. She was sneaking out to see this man, who was so interested in learning about the culture of other races, and who did not even know about her existence.

She was willingly breaking her father's rule – heavens. Her father really hated humans since they killed his wife – so she could see him at least for a brief moment.

All because she was in love. She was in love with a man, who does not even know about her. She was in love with a human.

She, Maleficent, Princess of Dragons and the future Queen was in love with a human. And she knew that her father will never allow her to be with him.

* * *

Brother and sister left the village a few hours ago and since then they walked ahead in silence, doing only short breaks for rest. They did not talk to each other, because neither of them had the courage to say something and also, they had no idea what they should say. They just lost everything and it was too painful. So they walked side by side, being lost in thought.

"I'm sorry."

Rumplestiltskin tilted his head when he heard a quiet voice of his sister. They had a break for a drink and as he saw the girl was sitting on a rock with lowered head.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked, because he really had no idea what she was talking about.

Cruella just sniffled, refusing to look at him.

"It's all my fault," she muttered quietly. "It's all my fault."

And just then he understood what she meant.

"Don't you ever dare to think about it," he said and realized that maybe he said it a bit too harshly, because his sister shuddered. He took a deep breath. "It was _not_ your fault," he added softly.

"You just want to make me feel better, but we all know the truth," she muttered and took a sip of water. "If I just agreed to go with him..."

"Enough," he interrupted her, because there is no power in the world able to force him to listen to it. "You did nothing wrong, dear. And if anyone is guilty, then it's Venceslas. No one else."

"But..."

"No buts, Cruella." The man got up from his place and went to kneel in front of his sister. "He's a jerk and will pay for it one day."

She sniffled again and finally raised her head.

"You're think so?"

"I do," he grabbed her hands and smiled. "Karma will catch him one day."

The young woman smiled back and then hugged her brother tightly and he kissed the top of her head.

"But what we'll do now?" She asked quietly after a few moments of peaceful silence. Rumplestiltskin just looked at her and shrugged.

"I have no idea. But we'll get through this. Together."

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Maleficent once again separated with Gauthier. She knew that she should not do it, especially that her father most likely began to suspect something, but she just had to visit Rumplestiltskin and his sister. She had to know _why_ and _how_ she got this blanket, since he had no idea about her existence.

But once she arrived, she froze when saw what had happened.

The house has been burnt.

She lost feeling in her legs and a moment later she fell to the ground.

"No..." She muttered and buried her face in hands and began to cry.

She had no idea what happened. Is it possible that her father found out about all of this? He told her she will regret if he finds out she lied to him. So maybe he learnt the truth and it was his revenge? Was it her fault?

"There are alive, but not here." She jumped on her feet when she heard a voice behind her and froze when she saw who it was. "And I believe we have a lot to discuss, my dear Maleficent."

* * *

 **TBC**

 _Until next time,_

 _White Little Devil_


End file.
